Somebody To Hold
by Party Lights
Summary: Multi-Chapter "Ever since Rukia got a family, I haven't been able to feel anything less then depressed. I shouldn't be so damn jealous, but I am... I want one too." RenIchiRen, Lemon, MPreg, Shonen-Ai/Yaoi, Het.
1. Somebody To Love

He always was jealous of Rukia.

Why did she suddenly get a family? She went from only having Renji to living in the Kuichiki Estate. And he rarely got to see her after she joined the 13th Division. It was frustrating. He blamed Byakuya for it all... for all, he was lonely. He had the division, of course, but it didn't mean anything, because he didn't feel CLOSE to anyone. Rukia was busy herself, and even with the trial, and her being released, he didn't have as much time as he had wanted.

Renji was lonely. And he hated every waking moment of it.

Waking up this morning, groaning lightly. Another dream. Hand on his forehead. Climbing off the futon, he stretched a bit. The sun just starting to rise. He walked to the closet, and flipped through his clothing. Shinigami uniforms... Oh, good, a clean one. Taking it out, along with grabbing his towel, he started to leave. He needed to do laundry tonight.

Grabbing his robe from the front, he tied it up, as he headed down to the lieutenant baths. Yawning, stretching his arms up again, as he opened the door.

Empty this early in the morning, huh? That seemed weird. Kira was usually in here. Removing his robe, followed closely behind by his boxers, he started to slip in. A heavy sigh blew from his lips.

Why was he still so jealous of Rukia anyways? Wiping his forehead with a cold towel. A family? Feh. Who needed one of those anyways?

...But he wanted one. No matter how much he argued with himself. He could fight and bitch with himself all he wanted, but it didn't change how he thought. Leaning on the side of the bath, he looked forward to the wall. Trying not to shut his eyes at the thoughts. Thinking too hard on this was good for no one. Who spent hours thinking about wanting a family? Most people had one, so it wasn't like they had anything to think about.

"Grah!" Diving under the water for a moment. Washing away his thoughts, as he sat at the bottom. Shutting his eyes, he needed to stop letting this consume him. He... THEY as the Soul Society, had far more important things going on.

Swimming to the surface, he gasped for air. All washed up now, he climbed out of the baths, wrapping the towel around his waist. Looking around, he walked towards a steam room, something Mayuri installed. Why, no one wanted to ask. Seriously. Asking that question was aiming to have him question things about you. Maybe even experiment on you.

No. Thank. You.

As he lounged back in the steam room, he decided to think about the people in his life. And the first person to come to mind was Ichigo. He was a constant memory. From the first time they battled, to the last time they fought. Arguing. Friends, of course, and good friends. Thinking back quietly on all the times they spent together really made him think. As he stretched out, yawning.

There he was. Thinking on it again. Ugh. Leaving the steam room with the towel wrapped around his waist, he walked, grabbing his shinigami uniform, and changed. Stretching his arms first, he brushed off any extra dust.

After which, he started to head towards the 6th division, he paused for a moment. Oh, good, Hinamori was out of the ward. A bit worried over her condition. She seemed to be talking to a friend. Walking over, he noticed something immediately. Something that was just going to eat him inside.

"Six months today... Oh, hello Vice Captain Abarai!" She smiled, and pretended to bow. "How are you today?" Hinamori also bowed quickly. "Abarai! So good to see you again." Looking at her friend again.

Renji was a bit speechless. There he was. Wanting a family. And someone else was getting the one he wanted. She was currently pregnant. And he was not. Looking down at himself. "Hello, Hinamori. I would like to meet your friend some time, but I'm late." Waving goodbye, he disappeared back into the crowd of Shinigamis.

Oh, he was frustrated! Mad! Infuriated!

Walking into the 6th Division, he slammed the door, and plopped down at his desk. Why the hell was he getting so frustrated? Angry? Why did he act like this in the first place?

...Because everyone else was starting to have a family.

Everyone but himself.

Hinamori had a child, raising it as a single mother. Izuru was as well. Both from the captains that had defected.

Ukitake and Kyouraku had adopted Hitsugaya against his will, naturally. And somehow, Hitsugaya himself was pregnant. No one yet figured out how or why. He didn't say who the father was, and if anyone brought it up, a sword went through their head.

And then Ichigo snuck back onto his mind. Slowly screwing with his head. Rubbing his face, he decided to stop thinking about it for now.

The paperwork in a pile was immediately attacked with great excitement. Something to get his mind off things. Grabbing his pen, he started to write. Filling out whatever he could, before he started to glance out the windows.

This was torture.


	2. Blue Star

First of all, Hi everyone! So glad you guys stopped and reviewed chapter one! I will be addressing reviews, and answering your questions! YAY QUESTIONS. HANDS ON THE BUZZERS.

Belletiger BT/Bleachlover08: The comments here are the same. Who am I going to knock up? To be honest, I haven't decided yet. I narrowed it down to either Ichigo or Renji.

Bonnienuit: Maaaaaaybe.

TealEyedBeing: Honestly, I don't know who I decided to knock Hitsugaya up with. I plan to introduce them soon. Maybe. Yes, Renji does want a family, and I'm excited to give it to him.

Oh, BTW, Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box, is recommended. PLZ PICK UP SOON. :D

Shall we get started?

The alarm went off in the bedroom. And a pair of arms stretched out from under the blankets.

They then flew off, onto the ground, as Ichigo Kurosaki sat up in bed, yawning loudly. The day was beginning, the sun just up in the sky. Scratching his head lightly, he started to climb out of his bed, looking around. Hmm. Quiet. He didn't trust it. Sliding out of bed. Quickly ducking, as... yes, his crazy-ass father flying the hell out of nowhere. He landed onto the bed.

"ICHIGO! Why do you get up so early?"  
"So I can avoid that, old man!" Huffing, he went to the bathroom. "I wake up just fine on my own!"

Complaining on the way to the bathroom, he rubbed his eyes. Waking up early had it's downs, of course. Biggest up was not waking up with a foot in his face. Shutting the door, as he prepared the water for bathing. Grabbing the handle, he started to force the water onto himself. Yawning lightly as it splashed against the ground. Damn, he was tired.

Making sure that all the water had gone down the drain, as he grabbed the towel he brought into the bathroom. White with red strawberries on it. A gift from Rukia. A smile crept upon his face, thinking back to her. They hadn't talked for a good long while. She seemed... busy, was all.

Drying himself off, he wrapped the towel around his waist, and made a walk back to his bedroom. Looking around, he shut, and thanks to some friends, actually LOCKED the door. Moving into the bedroom, he pulled his school uniform out of the closet.

Thinking he was alone, he removed the towel. Stretching his arms back, he looked around the small room. Quiet today. Not like Rukia was in the closet anymore... which he missed. Didn't show it, but he missed it quite a lot. Just as he was slipping on his underwear, he heard a rapping at the window.

"GAH!" Dropping his boxers to the floor, he quickly scrambled to get them on, before he turned around. A bunch of red hair popped up in his face. Taking a deep breath. Dark red hair. "RENJI."

Renji smirked, and opened the window. "Aww, is the strawberry not happy to see me?"

"NO." Ichigo grumbled. Okay, yes he was. He liked Renji a lot, and he was a good person, but dammit that was a dumb ass move! Walking up to the window, and smacking him on the head. "Don't do that again!" Renji was smiling like a damn chesire cat, which got Ichigo worried. Probably over nothing, really.

"Ichigo are you busy at all this week?"

"...Um." Thinking over it. "No, not really." That was a strange question...

"...Do you want to... go out?" Renji seemed nervous asking it. Moving to sit in the window, looking towards Ichigo, who was shaking out his pants, when the question came. Right like a speeding bullet. Dropping his pants when the question was asked.

"L...Like on a date?" Ichigo stood there in shock still. His body not moving, not even a centimeter.

"Y...yeah." Okay, like Renji was any less nervous. In fact, if anything, he was the most nervous. The worst Ichigo could do was kick him out and call him dirty names. Like he really wanted or needed that. Looking over to Ichigo once more, with those eyes of his.

"...When?"

That was basically a yes! Inside, Renji was cheering loudly. Thinking for a moment, he pondered... "Hm... free today?" Paperwork was done, and he was pretty bored. Seeing the school uniform, though. "...After school, at least?"

"...Yeah, I am." As he took a moment, and quickly got dressed. Making sure the top fit properly on him, and the pants were nice and tight. "Meet me outside the school, then." Stretching his arms back once again. "Any idea what you want to do?"

"I'll think of something."

- - - - - - -

At the time, Renji was around the 6th division. Late evening, as he finished the last of his paperwork. This would give him a day off tomorrow. Perfect. Straightening out the last parts, he put them in folders, and labeled them quickly, before he closed the division for the evening. Everything was completely dark before he shut the door. Leaving the division, he started to head off towards home.

In his hands was a small pile of paper to bring home. Looking at it carefully... hard to see in the dark. Fumbling through it, right up until he ran into something big and tall. Looking up... "Oh, hello Captain Ukitake."

The 13th captain blinked when another body decided to smack into him. Turning around, he looked down. A light cough came from his lips. "Oh, hello Renji." He smiled. "Why are you leaving the division so late?"

"I'm taking the day off tomorrow, so I wanted to get all my paper work done tonight." Nodding. "I'm just heading home now."

Ukitake looked at him. "I'll come with you. Maybe I can find Kyouraku." Very few reasons on why the captain would just stand in one place... alone. Usually, he was with his live-in boyfriend, or with the child... well... chasing after the child, really.

Couldn't help but to smile, "You lost him? Again?"

"You make it sound like it's a regular occurrence." Looking perturbed, as he looked around. Hm... "Oh! That's right. Renji, it's your birthday today, isn't it?"

Renji looked up to the captain, immediately thinking... "How did you know that?"

"Shuuhei and Izuru are always over at our house. Everything has come up in conversations... you know, before the sake comes out." Ukitake kept looking around still. They took the long route home. "Now, mind you, I have to kick them out on the porch before they all get drunk."

"Captain Hitsugaya's sake, right?" Renji said, as he decided to help Ukitake look. Most of the houses had lights off. And no crashing was heard in the houses. Meaning that... nope. "Could he be at home?"  
"That's where I'm coming from." As he looked up. "Kyouraku left on a drunken stumble. Didn't catch him in time." Looking down some alleys as well. Who knows where the man could've ended up. "You shouldn't work your entire birthday. It's not very good."

Ukitake was always so concerned about everyone else's well being. Often forgetting about his own. Which was shown when he started to cough again. "Captain Ukitake!" Renji quickly ran over to him. Making sure he was okay. That tuberculosis was a pesky little bastard. Always bugging the man's throat, and it seemed to get worse on occasions. "Are you okay?" Ukitake's hand started to soak in blood. Renji started to freak. This wasn't good! Using his uniform to wash the blood off of his hands, and looking at the captain, who had started to go into a coughing fit. The captain nodded, as he grabbed Renji's uniform, beginning to cough into that. The disease was worsening. Ukitake knew this. And yet, he didn't seem worried about it too much. As the coughing calmed down, he started to balance once again. "...I should suspend my search. I have faith in Kyouraku"

Looking a bit surprised... he had heard stories of Ukitake not knowing his limits, but today he seemed to calm down. "Straight to fourth, please." He spoke again, as Renji nodded. Starting to lead him to the division. He really couldn't argue with a captain. Walking with the man together towards the fourth division. As Ukitake began to talk again. "You shouldn't work so hard on your birthday, though..." Grabbing a cloth from his pocket, as he wiped up excess blood around his mouth. Renji looked up to him.

"...I know, but... I wanted the day off tomorrow for something." Renji sighed, "I said I would do extra paperwork today to get the day off." As he made sure all his papers were in his hand. Ukitake looked down to him. "Something important?" He spoke lightly. Renji nodded. "...Yeah."

Ukitake smiled, "I see. It must be extremely important if you are willing to give up your birthday." Thinking to himself. "When we first adopted Hitsugaya, on our birthdays, we both had to work. The weekend after, Kyouraku insisted we take it off, and have a week long celebration. Mind you, he had sake, but it was a nice gesture." Looking to Renji, "Well, I hope tomorrow goes very well for you, Renji." As they slowly approached the 4th Division. Unohana was waiting outside for Ukitake. Kyouraku was apparently already inside.

"Captain Ukitake, you should not strain yourself." She spoke softly, moving towards him. Again, cleaning off his mouth. A bit of blood still there. "Thank you, Vice-Captain Renji." Renji bowed quickly, and turned to leave.

Before Ukitake was lead in, he called out to the leaving Renji, "Enjoy your day tomorrow. And Happy Birthday!" Unohana then brought him in. Silence filled the air.

"...Thank you, Captain Ukitake." He stood for a moment, looking towards the building. Before he bowed quickly once again, and started to leave.

- - - - -

Renji had dropped down from the tree as the school bell rang. Students were starting to come out, and he began to look around. In his hand was Kon, who was brought there unwillingly, naturally. Tape was put over his mouth so he couldn't draw attention to himself. Plus, a floating doll would've been trouble. Glaring at it, "Would you shut up?" He whispered. Trying to stuff the boy in his Shinigami's uniform, as he waited. Letting Ichigo know where he was, by waving when he saw the boy.

When Ichigo headed over, and he saw Kon in Renji's hands, he grabbed the little bastard, peeled the tape off, and forced the soul candy into his human body. Forcing the shinigami side of him to come out, as Kon took over his body again. "Thank god." He whispered, stretching out the arms. "No idea how long I'd be trapped in there..." Looking up. "Hey Ichi! Where are you going?"

"I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back later. Oh, and duck tonight when you get home." Ichigo moved into the tree. The hell butterfly landed on Renji's finger, as the portal began to open in the sky. Climbing out of the tree, he noticed everyone else leaving school. "Let's move now." He whispered, climbing on top of the tree, before the pair of them moved up towards it. And soon, they disappeared into the sky. The portal closing from view.


End file.
